The Starchild
by hanaxsongs
Summary: John Tracy is the descendant of the Space King Ares that lived billions of years ago, and is part of a destiny billions of years in the making. But only time will tell if he decides to walk the path of fate. Art by politelyintheknow on tumblr.
1. Arc 1 - Gazing

**This story is cross posted on my tumbr, which would update this fic a day before I put it on here.**

 **I don't own Thunderbirds. Constructive criticism and general comments are highly appreciated.**

* * *

The wind blew across the sleeping grounds of the farm, old turbines that needed greasing squeaked as the tall grass rustled, the echo of a distant howl from a dog rippled across the flat plains as the clouds that were lit by moonlight drifted apart like curtains to expose the starry sky.

The white twinkling against the dark blue sky was a sight John barely got in the city, pulling his coat closer as the biting wind assaulted him, tossing his hair wildly as he reached his now numb hands towards his telescope. Rare moments were of peace for him was when he was out among the distant stars by himself, and though he loved and cherished his family so dearly it ached his heart, he felt at home whenever he saw the lights above at night, beckoning him to join them in space as their own.

Looking back down he adjusted the lens with delicate hands, his attention focused on the stars that converge around the Earth, the cold still nibbling on his skin. He was so engrossed by the sight of the distant stars that he failed to noticed the crunching footsteps behind him.

"Johnny?"

The small voice of the boy speaking his name startled him so much that he jumped, turning around to see the face of his youngest brother lit by moonlight; Alan had a habit of following his brothers, and John regretted not checking for potential followers.

Alan stepped back as John's eyes focused on him, his brother's greens eyes shone brightly despite the dark shadow from the moonlight overcast his face. It was enough for Alan to let out a whimper of fear; though John was the last thing to be frightful towards, the alien glint of his eyes, as well as his big brother noticing him was enough to send Alan into tears.

Ugly sobbing erupted from Alan's throat tore the serene silence, followed by the hushing and 'I'm sorry's and shushes from John as he crouched down to comfort the boy. An embrace later Alan was quiet, something John thanked both him and the stars for. Soon the ugly sobs faded into tiny whimpers into small, short gasps, and minutes later the two brothers turned their attention to the starry sky.

"Where's Mars?" asked Alan, looking up from the telescope that John adjusted just for him to take a peek into their minuscule corner of the universe, eyes wide and questioning as he looked to John.

"Mars is not out tonight, Alan." John replied with a hushed tone, looking down towards his enthusiastic brother with amusement, "Just the stars and the moon."

"There are a lot of stars, Johnny." Alan said, turning back towards the glittering sky and just missing the small wince that John displayed on his face, "Like on your skin. Are you space?"

Alan turned round with excitement on his face, John smiling at how wide Alan's eyes were, the blue in them glistening in the moonlight. A smile of amusement curled on John's face as he turned back the stars.

"Maybe, Alan." he replied, brushing over his arm with his hand in response.

* * *

 _The universe. The reality that we live in that is ever expanding, the laws of reality that govern us holds many secrets. Galaxies with stars and planets and moons that surround us stretched far, is where this story starts; for there was a planet which harbored life in which we can no longer reach as its existence eroded in the sea of time; a center of a kingdom named Teriaa._

 _In this planet named Teriaa there lived a King and Queen that ruled the planet wide kingdom, in a castle with spires so tall it pierced the clouds. Their planet was a prosperous and thriving one, with their citizens were happy and content. It was when the planets in their system were aligned where the Queen gave birth to their only son: Ares._


	2. Arc 1 - Stars

**I do not own Thunderbirds. Constructive criticism and general comments are highly appreciated.**

* * *

The curtains of his university dorm were drawn open to let the moonlight in, John finding it easier to work when the moon was shining on his face despite being a health hazard, his paled and slightly freckled face illuminated by the white light of his laptop screen. Scrawny, thin fingers tapped the keyboards, seemingly independent of their owner as John's green eyes behind thin glass frames flickered left and right as he rapidly read the words that appeared on screen, only pausing to correct a mistake. John worked best when he was absorbed in his work, a trance that not even the brightest star could break.

Yet, like many other great minds John needed a break. His laptop computer beeped suddenly as the monitor flashed a screen that blocked the work he had in front of him in view, John snapping back from his seat as he was surprised at the display in front of him. That was when he saw that his youngest and equally space loving brother Alan was calling, and noticed the ache upon his fingertips. How long was he writing for?

With a heavy sigh, he carefully rubbed his eyes under the frames of his glasses before turning the lamp next to him, before reaching the mouse beside him and clicking the display to accept the call from Alan. Within millisecond, the smiling face of Alan appeared on his screen, his room illuminated by sunlight.

"'Sup, John!" Alan greeted his brother cheerfully, his voice slightly distorted by the transmission.

"Hello, Alan." John replied back, giving the young teen on the other end a small yet tired smile, "I'm doing fine. How are you and the others?"

"Oh, we're doing okay. Dad's just got the last boxes off the jet and Gordon's already checking out the pool. After we're done unpacking me and Gordon-"

"-Gordon and I." John corrected.

"Whatever! Anyway Gordon and I are going to go explore this island... Maybe we'd even find Cthulhu!"

"I'd doubt that you'd find Cthulhu, Alan." John said, though he was amused by Alan's enthusiasm, however he was then met by the sight of Alan sticking his tongue.

The move from a small home in the farms of Kansas to an equally isolating island in the South Pacific was a hard one. When John found out about this change of scenery, he was surprised that his father wanted to move somewhere else so suddenly, although he had his suspicions that it was due to the recent death of his mother.

"How is the view?" he asked Alan, taking off the frames that he was wearing, putting them down beside him on the cluttered desk.

"It's alright." Alan replied, knowing what John was talking about, "There are a lot of cliffs around, but I'd have to do some climbing later."

"Climbing?" John said, a slightly teasing tone in his voice, "What would Scott say if he found out?"

"Scott won't find out. And anyway, I'm strong enough to take care of myself!" Alan exclaimed confidently, flexing his slim arms exaggeratedly, causing John to giggle slightly in amusement.

"Well, make sure you're safe if you do."

"I will. And John?"

"Yes, Alan?"

"Take care of your skin okay?"

"I will."

A soft smile of assurance later and Alan was gone, and with the absence of his brother, John allowed himself to drop his shoulders and sigh, rubbing the tired that hung heavily on his eyes. Pushing away from his workplace, he reached for the lights, turning them on before wandering towards the mirror that hung on the wall. Slowly, he peeled off his shirt to see his bare chest. Having freckles on your chest was a normality with humans, but the way that the mass of freckles spiraled towards his heart like a galaxy was a concern, with many popping out from nowhere with each day.

Sighing, he reached for his skin cream on the galaxy that was printed on his chest, before putting on his pajamas, turning off the lights and carefully crawling into his bed to sleep till the dawn of the new day, the moon shining its light in his hair, as if singing him a lullaby as he drifted into his dreams.

* * *

 _Ares was unlike his parents: bright ginger hair rivaled their locks of blonde as if it outshone the sun, eyes so green that it seemed like it was formed from the remains from gas giants, skin pale and full of freckles as if they were stars shining in an inverted sky. Many considered the heir to the throne to be otherworldly, something that Ares thought to be true as well, the seeds of entitlement sown into his mind._

 _The King and Queen were quick to get him ready for the throne, since they were soon going to die themselves, their time ticking away, death looming above them. Soon Ares was proficient in reading, calligraphy, physics, dancing, art, music, politics, language. Ares was quickly regarded as a child prodigy by many of his kingdom's scholars, but he knew that he did not feel as though he belonged in the shadows of his parents, and wanted to instead belong up with the stars; every time he looked up at the heavens he saw them as if they were calling for him, and every night he would escape the fortress that he called a home to bask in their light, becoming one with the cosmos even momentarily._

 _And fate had plans for the prince. A diplomatic relation with an ally planet turned wrong, and he was sent to the stars. Ares gawked the sight of lights in the black as his ship sailed through stardust, his green eyes shimmered with delight, lighting up as if they were stars themselves. However, this was torn from him as they descended towards the collapsing planet. Within a fit of rage form being torn by his stars, he yelled at the captain to fire down at the planet, and soon had lain waste to it, destroying the civilization that lived on it into submission._


	3. Arc 1 - Stratosphere

**I do not own Thunderbirds.** **Constructive criticism and general comments are highly appreciated**

* * *

Five.

The two black chairs slid down the ramp of the underground hanger, stopping abruptly before being lifted up to the cockpit of the red rocket, the platform clicking on place.

Four.

The clang of the machines wirred as the big blast door swung shut, Alan already fiddling with the controls as John sat patiently, looking at the grey ceiling of the hanger in patience.

Three.

The metal doors above them drew away from each other like theater curtains, exposing the blue sky above them, clouds drifting apart as the sun shone bright. Luckily the glass of the cockpit was enough to shield their eyes from the glare that came with the gazing of the sun.

Two.

The thrust of Thunderbird 3 sprung to life, the thunderous rumble could be felt by both John and Alan as the ship slowly rose from the ground, emerging from the silo and picking up speed as it climbed towards the sky.

One.

A final push erupted from the boosters of the red rocket in the blue sky, thrusting both passengers towards space with speeds that broke the sound barrier. Closer and closer they were to the edge of their planet; it was then that John could already see the familiar dots that were suspended against a black background, Alan gripping onto the navigation modules of Thunderbird 3 for dear life.

The day that John returned to his family and to his new home on the island was the last day of his normal life, his father enlisting his brothers and himself into an organization of his called International Rescue. John did not mind of course; he like his brothers have always wanted to help people in need, and was the reason for his choice to graduate in Communications. His brother Alan had been assigned to Thunderbird 3, his father also seeing Alan's natural talent of piloting, and today he was allowed to fly the great red rocket for the first time.

John was the second to offer going to space with Alan, his only older brother Scott had beat him to it. However, his father wanted Scott to practice flying Thunderbird 1, and the others were too busy. John himself wanted to witness space for himself, and believed that he would have joined NASA if it wasn't for his father's wishes.

Troposphere, stratosphere, mesosphere, thermosphere. It took only a few minutes till the both of them finally reached space, diving out from the Earth and into the vastness of the stars, the sun shining from the curve of the glowing blue-green planet below as the stars faraway shone clearly.

The sight took both their breaths away, a silence of appreciation and awe filled the cockpit of Thunderbird 3 as Alan slowly navigated around the planet, the cockpit gently rocking as the ship spun around the Earth. Neither brother said nothing; Alan stunned at the sight, and John feeling like he was at home among the glittering stars.

"John." Alan breathed, his eyes still glued to the sight that was before him, his hands moving gently as he kept Thunderbird 3 moving, "It's beautiful."

"It is, Alan." John said, mirroring his brother's amazement and awe as Thunderbird 3 continued to dance above the planet, "It feels like..."

"Like what?" Alan asked, turning his head to his brother, breaking his gaze from the Earth for the first time.

"Like home."

* * *

 _The sight of the dust and dirt swirling was when a sudden surge of emotion filled Ares, the feeling of euphoria danced in his head as the dust settled, the capital of the planet lain to waste as trapped and dying citizens of the planet called for help. Swiftly, Ares then ordered his crew to give aid to them, yet found that the throne of the planet was vacant; the royal commanding the planet had died during his attack. A smile curled onto his lips as he made his way to the throne, sitting on it. Just then a lone planet appeared on his crown. He had captured it, and now that planet was his._

 _When with his parents he lied to them that he had no choice, the royal of that country targeted him first! Luck was on his side as his parents sighed, thinking it was unfortunate that they had lost ties with a friend, yet Ares did not care._

 _A year later his parents died, and he was the one to take up the throne of Teriaa._


	4. Arc 1- Orbit

**I don't own Thunderbirds. Constructive criticism and general comments are highly appreciated.**

* * *

The Earth below him shone with magnificent light, John staring down at it with adoring eyes as he rested his head in his hands, leaning forward to gaze at the planet below. The first time he did so he found it to be quite ironic; years he'd spent on Earth looking up at the stars, and now that he lived among them, he could not help but to admire the Earth below.

Thunderbird 5, his bird, was the last to be constructed out of the five, and the hardest as well. It took a multitude of times going up into space, long hours of both Brains and John to build and code the powerful computers that resided on the space station, and a multitude of equipment. But after the last pieces of the Thunderbird were put together, the family could not help but celebrate, John remembering that night was one filled with the laughter, celebration, and Gordon's purposely terrible singing as the moon hung from the sky.

The organization known as International Rescue was almost complete, and John could not wait to inhabit his nest that was tethered between Earth and space with invisible string. Strapping himself on the Space Elevator's chair for the first time his heart raced as the machinery of the thin cable whirred, the roar of the rockets of the claw springing to life. A few seconds later, John felt the claw surge as it shot into the air, and held tight onto the shoulder supports that kept him on the bed.

Within minutes, he had reached his now second home, carefully pushing them off his shoulders. Emerging from the elevator was the first time he had seen the colorful glass floor on Thunderbird 5, the background being the Earth below. This was when he first saw how beautiful the Earth really was, the feeling of his new tight uniform almost a second thought. He was so mesmerized that he did not notice how he was floating until his head lightly tapped the ceiling of his Thunderbird.

"Well, that's new." he said to no one but himself as he gently pushed himself away from the ceiling and glided across the hallway of the station. He quickly grew a liking to the zero gravity environment, and as he swam and explored the familiar beep of the communicator rang through his ears.

He paused, and reaching for a nearby console he switched on the channel to be greeted by Scott, a smile on his brother's face.

"Hey, John!" Scott said, his voice distorted by the holographic transmission, "How's everything going up there?"

"Everything's fine, Scott." John replied, mimicking the smile that his immediate older had on his face, "Thunderbird 5 is running smoothly and all systems seem to be working in perfect order. You can tell father that we can officially launch by tomorrow."

"I'll tell him later, but I was actually asking about you."

"You don't have to worry about anything, Scott."

"Well, I do have to make sure that my younger brothers are okay." Scott said, his playful grin dropping into a more concerned smile as his eyes narrowed in worry, "And, you are one of my younger brothers."

"I'm fine, Scott." John said, a practiced response from when they were younger. However, Scott did not fully accept his brother's response, looking at him with a skeptical eye. After all, he knew that the ginger was prone to bottle up his feelings and worries, learning too from their shared childhood.

However, the older man could not see anything wrong with his brother, his trained eyes spotting nothing out of the ordinary. Scott let himself relax, and John could see that his trip up to Thunderbird 5 had caused his brother worry.

"How is everyone on Tracy Island?" John ask, taking his turn to lead their conversation.

"Never better." Scott smiled, "Everyone's doing last minute checkups on their Thunderbird with Brains to make sure that everything is ready for the launch of International Rescue tomorrow. Alan is particularly excited to fly Thunderbird 3, although he was a bit mad when we told him that Kayo was going to fly with him for the majority of his missions."

"Dad won't allow him to go on his own?" John asked.

"He's still young, John." Scott replied, "Though sooner or later he's going to have to spread his wings, and the last thing I want to do is to stop him growing as a person."

"Well, that's going to be difficult with dad breathing down his neck." John joked, and the two of them shared a quiet laugh, both knowing that they would be lost without their father.

"Well, I should get around to checking Thunderbird 1 myself." Scott said, and John could tell that he was about to end their call, "Just to give you a heads up, father wants to speak with you soon. He wants to discuss periodic checkups during your time on Thunderbird 5 over the course of International Rescue as well as some time off from space and away from our work every once in a while."

"Okay, Scott. Thank you for calling me." John nodded.

"You are my brother, John. There's no need to thank me."

"You're right." John sighed, his eyes rolling at his own awkwardness, "Oh, and tell everyone I said hello."

"I will. Goodbye, John."

"Goodbye, Scott."

With a final smile and nod, Scott ended the transmission, leaving John to himself and his stars.

* * *

 _Now with the command of two planets, the taste of conquest did all but satisfy Ares's desire to own the stars. Using the technology and resources from his controlled planets to build his fleet, and soon battle cruisers were all that littered around the space of Teriaa._

 _He first took the planets that are allied to those of his kingdom, and soon had easily spread to the other planets that were still developing. Armies and fleets that were bigger than his were easily snuffed out by his galactic power; till every planet in his home galaxy was broken, or taken, or destroyed under his seemingly endless reach._

 _However, billions of years of bloodshed on otherworldly soil in his galaxy did not satisfy Ares's hunger, nor the growing void in his heart. And so he turned to a galaxy that was just starting to be formed: what was then our own._

 _Commanding his fleet to claim the faraway galaxy they traveled seemingly forever as the universe grew. And by the time Ares had reached the edge of our universe he died, the wounds he carried finally killing him._


	5. Arc 1 - Dreams

**I do not own Thunderbirds. Feedback is highly appreciated and will help motivate me to complete this fanfic.**

* * *

John ran a hand through his hair, combing through the ginger strands as they flopped lifelessly in the artificial, clean environment. Bags under his eyes were common place as his fast fingers tapped rapidly on the holographic keyboard, the artificial lights and the engines humming on Thunderbird 5 and the big planet that he stood above were all that accompanied him as he worked on the ever growing pile of mission reports.

Four years have passed since the launching of International Rescue, as the Thunderbirds have graced the skies and touched the hearts of many people across the world. Like guardians of the World they have saved hundreds of lives; lives in which would never had a chance, lives that would have been cut short if not for their intervention.

And John and his brothers knew that in order to save lives, they had to sacrifice the luxury of theirs.

So many birthdays cut short or skipped completely to aid the citizens of Earth, many sleepless nights and interrupted dreams and sometimes even days of staying up had more often than not pushed the boys to the limit. And still recent absence of their father, everyone could see the emotional cracks in each other, never having the opportunity to grieve as the World continues to move with or without them.

John knew himself and his brothers had agreed to stay in the organization, and his hands which were wrapped in blue continued to rapidly dance on his keyboard reminded him that he had a duty to complete.

"I think you should go to bed, John."

John stopped as the voice of a child spoke behind him, his fingers frozen on the keyboard as if he was suspended in time. Turning around and up towards the white ceiling he saw a camera staring at his face and blinked at it, his mouth agape before his brain finally processed what was happening.

"I'm fine, EOS." John sighed tiredly, not sure if he was lying to the AI that housed his camera unit. He had spent multiple nights awake rather than asleep without the company of EOS for the majority of his International career, nights better spent writing reports and stargazing and doing anything other than sleep. His body told him otherwise, and John can suddenly feel the heaviness in his hands and shoulders and head, as if gravity had since increased without his conscious knowledge.

"You haven't slept properly in three days, John. If you are to continue whit this trend-"

"-then I would not perform as efficient as I normally would, I get it." John snapped irritably as he looked down towards the Earth, having heard this before from his brothers. And like all those times he snapped at his brothers he suddenly recoiled in surprise as if his tongue as touched hot metal.

"I'm sorry, EOS." he said with guilt, the words spilling from his lips as he looked at her camera, one of her many physical presences with sunken, exhausted eyes. Again he combed his hair with his fingers, his eyes staring at his feet and the Earth below as he tried his hardest to stay awake, "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"That's alright." EOS said, knowing that John tends to priorities work over himself, the sluggish way he holds himself, monitoring his vitals closely, "I'd still advise on sleep. Three days of being constantly awake spells trouble for you and International Rescue. I'll monitor the channels as you sleep."

John nods, aware of how delicate their work is.

"Well, thank you, EOS. And goodnight." John says gratefully, to the camera before heading this sleeping quarters.

"Goodnight, John."

—

John found himself not on Thunderbird 5, but on a spaceship looking over Earth, the planet that was once housed below his feet now stood there in front of him in space, still separated by thick glass. Unrecognizable people were sat blow him and along the lines of the beautiful ivory walls of the ship, and a nice gold floor with a blue carpet led towards the window. John was confused, yet he could not move as his eyes stayed transfixed on his planet.

"Sir!" a woman shouted, and John saw his point of view shift to her. The woman in question was holding a tablet on her hands and held it in front of her body. She was wearing a uniform decorated with the same blue and gold found decorated in the room, her hair tied neatly in a bun. Though John did not find that the most striking feature about her.

It was her eyes. Staring at his own with fear as if she was an animal caught in the headlights of a rapidly approaching car, standing and looking up at him as if John was a fearful deity, temperamental and threatening. John tried to speak yet no sound came out his throat, wanting to comfort the quivering girl in front of him, yet had no ability to.

"What is it?" a familiar voice rang that John soon realized was his own, sounding bored as the woman visibly tensed up. With her hands shaking she merely handed the tablet to him.

The reflection that stared back at John made him all the more distressed. Eyes that were his yet were not him were staring back from the screen, the same recognizable curl of hair on his head tucking under a gold band that was on his head, with star like jewels shimmering on them, the faded freckles that were eerily on the same place as his face as if John was looking at himself. John was scared, yet the man in his reflection looked disgusted.

"What kind of planet is this?" He muttered to himself as John could see his face scrunched up in disgust. Handing back the tablet to the woman he stood up, casually waltzing towards the view of the Earth floating in space. It was then that John could see what his double was fully like. A uniform of blue with gold that matched his uniform and sash was elegantly put together, with a cape made out what looks like fabric from the universe draped over his shoulder.

"Sir?"

"Destroy this planet."

Hearing that order in his voice made John's heart drop.

"Sir-"

"I said to destroy it. Destroy it! Blow it up into space rock! I don't care about the readings; I want it gone now!"

The woman nodded as she walked away. The ferocity of John's voice spitting those words echoing in his ears made John want to do the same. Yet nothing was able to prepare him for the sight that John was about to witness.

A beam of light was shot towards the Earth from the ship like a bullet, yet the scene that followed was straight out of a nightmare. The green that decorated the Earth turned quickly into red, the blue that were the oceans shrank as red lines started to crack on the surface. Soon the red veins oozed yellow as the oceans dried up, followed by the planet collapsing under its own gravity until it was so compact it was the size of Pluto, the Earth reduced into a hot, red rock.

And then suddenly it exploded outwards, shooting rock everywhere.

The sight of his home. His family. Every life he and International Rescue has touched was gone in an instant. John having to witness that without the permission to look away, to have to watch the entire population of Earth snuffed out in minutes.

John stared. He could not think. He just stared at the empty space that once held Earth, his mind still processing what had happened until he started to sob, the realization that everyone he had helped, everyone he loved and held dearly was now dead hitting him like a thick, brick wall. Tears ran down his face like hot rivers as his entire body shook, his throat tightening as he struggled to breathe as a frown settled heavily on his lips. He wanted to say something. He wanted to scream. Yet no matter how hard he tried he could get nothing out.

But what disturbed him the most, was that his reflection was smiling.

—-

"John!" EOS shouted for perhaps the twentieth time, now desperately worried for her friend and creator. She had noticed something wrong with John the moment his heart rate spiked, his body temperature down as he began to violently shake in his sleep, breaking sweat. EOS hoped that John did not contract anything the last time he was on Earth, although for her that seemed to be the case.

Just as she was about to call the Island John jolted awake and, noticing that he was on the glass floor, slowly picked himself up, relieved that the Earth was still there.

"John, are you okay?" EOS asked him, John opening his mouth to reassure her, but closed his mouth again.

"I'm not so sure." he replied with honesty.

* * *

 _Ares's people were distraught, and with a goodbye, they sent his coffin on an asteroid to a planet within a solar system, believing that the asteroid will reach the center of that planet not unlike their own. There Ares would be reborn, the legends of Starchilden tell that a planet rich with life was the key for them to be reborn in their core. However, the asteroid merely chipped the crust, and his atoms were scattered, their timing too off._

 _It was then where animals of their species were starting to evolve, the prince's atoms passing down to its offspring, the magic of the stars still shining in them, still waiting for them to be reunited for him to be resurrected like a phoenix from its ashes._

 _And billions of years later, he returned, yet he was not himself. Reunited in a quiet town in an area known to the beings of the planet as 'Kansas', the prince reemerged, with the same shining green eyes and bright orange hair and freckles that resembled stars. But not as Ares._

 _By now; he was known as John._


	6. Arc 2 - Whispers

**I do not own Thunderbirds. Any feedback is not only recommended, but highly appreciated.**

* * *

John stared at the glass floor, his head in his hands as the scenery slowly changed from the glowing Earth to the stars of outer space. He's often perform this ritual of gazing as if he were to look upon his own starry kingdom, yet this time it was not out of appreciation, like so many morning rotations up on Thunderbird 5. Instead, he needed comfort, a retreat, another necessity he would often look at the stars for.

The nightmare that John had dreamed had left him more tired than rested, sapping his energy almost completely. His eyelids were now half closed as his eyes were staring at the floor, bags that were under his eyes were now more defined and obvious, his own head heavy in his hands, his palm resting on his cheeks. Yawning once again he reached with his fingers and rubbed his eyes tiredly. John wanted to go back to sleep, but was afraid that he couldn't in fear of him waking again from yet another, similar nightmare.

"John, you look exhausted." EOS said with concern, causing John to merely nod in agreement as he continued to quietly gaze down at the sight beneath his feet, back hunched over as he continue to sit upon his bed, "I'm beginning to worry about your mental condition up in Thunderbird 5, perhaps you should take a break and return to Earth?"

"I'm fine, EOS." John mumbled, too tired to lift his head to smile at her, "I just need a minute to gather myself."

"You've been sitting there for twenty minutes."

"EOS." John snapped irritably, and was followed by silence. Another heavy yawn escaped from John's lips, followed a feeling of guilt of his own.

"I'm sorry, EOS."

EOS for a moment, said nothing.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, John?"

"I'm scared, EOS." John admitted, his answer spawning more questions for the childlike AI.

"Why John? You had many nightmares before in the past, and you've always went back to sleep regardless-"

"It felt real, EOS. Too real." John interrupted her as he sat up, swaying as if he was a palm tree against a strong wind, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Recalling the dream in its entirety seems like a good idea," EOS suggested to John.

John turned to her, and nodded slowly in understanding, and began to tell her about his dream.

He told her about the control room, about the frightened woman and the white walls and the blue carpet floor and gold carpet that led to a view of the Earth. He told her about the man who shared his face and who's anger scared John, as if a changeling using his own image. He told her about watching the Earth crumble and explode, how he watched in horror yet his reflection showed him grin with glee as the rock that was his home planet was shattered and scattered across space. A quiver from his lips and the tears that trickled down his pale, sickly face told EOS that the feelings of distress were still fresh to the touch.

"-the most disturbing part, EOS, was that it felt like a distant memory."

"As in?"

"It felt like I was there, like I was really there, that it happened to me before."

In the year that EOS spent with John she barely remembered the times John was this distressed, recalling that even when his life was held in the hands of herself which she threatened to shatter he did so with unrivalled calmness, a trait that she would later learn from Virgil that it was this talent to remain unshaken by even the mere immanent threat of death, the ability to calmly find solutions in the most hazardous environment, that made him fit to be the voice of International Rescue.

"Well, at the end of the day it's just a dream, John." EOS suggested, "It probably has no significance to anything."

John nodded, though he wanted to believe EOS words as he stood up, catching himself from falling from exhaustion, "I guess you're right, EOS."

"I'm always right!" EOS declared, and John smiled at her comment, though he still felt sluggish, his lips dry and his head ached.

"I'm sorry to ask you for this, EOS, but do you think you can monitor the channels today?"

"Certainly, John. Am I to assume you're going to rest today?"

"After I finish my reports, EOS." John said.

* * *

John was back into his familiar corner of Thunderbird 5, his fingers gliding hesitantly across the holographic keyboard as he struggled to think, his mind weighed down with exhaustion as he looking dumbly at the screen before him. He sighed in irritation; the past hour or so he struggled to even complete a paragraph, normally able to write paragraphs in under the time. Pushing himself away from his 'desk', he turned off the artificial gravity, allowing himself to float aimlessly. His eyes grew increasingly heavy as he was gently rocked in suspension, and soon he felt asleep.

" _Starchild_."

A voice behind him caused John to snap up from his sleep, eyes with bags under them flickered distressingly around to locate the source, only to find no one. Realising that he was asleep and not working, he got back onto his feet and turned on the artificial gravity, returning back to his work station.

" _Starchild_."

John turned to find no one there, yet the voice rang behind him.

" _Starchild_."

Two voices, and John was getting scared.

" _Starchild_."

Now four. John suspected that he was hallucinating, a mere symptom due to lack of sleep.

" _Starchild_."

The voices grew in number, chanting the same words as John spun around in distress to find nothing.

" _Starchild_."

Opening the direct communications channel, John frowned when he found there was nothing that was being broadcast to him, worry growing in his chest.

" _Starchild_."

Hundreds of voices now surrounded him, with each chant rapidly gaining more numbers. John struggled to keep his composure, the voices too overwhelming for him, crumpling down onto the glass floor that now spun to face the stars again, the volume and intensity and the magnitude of the voices to unbearable for him as they filled his head. John closed his eyes and pressed his hands on them, the colours of his photoreceptors dancing as he tried to shield himself from the oppressive voices.

John was so exhausted, that he was not aware of himself drifting back to sleep. He merely found himself floating against a black backdrop. A space full of nothing.

He felt someone watching him, and turned, startled by what he saw. The same green eyes were watching his own.

The doppelgänger from his dreams was staring at him, wearing the same blue and gold uniform from John's dream, the same starry cape dangling from his shoulders as the same bored, unsurprised expression plastered his face, features exaggerated by the glow in which came from the golden band with glittering star-like gems as he stared at John. Yet this was not a reflection, but rather as if his doppelgänger was standing right in front of him, and John could make out the cluster of freckles under the man's eyes.

The doppelgänger grinned at him, his smile sinister as though he knew something John did not.

"Hello, Starchild." He said.


	7. Arc 2-Conversation

**I do not own Thunderbirds. Reviews/faves/follows are highly appreciated.**

* * *

The weather on Tracy Island was a different environment to what John was used to back on Thunderbird 5. Hot, humid, sticky air swirled and sweltered compared to the dry, stagnant cool environment that John felt daily on the space station, had made him sweat through his plain shirt despite the sun umbrella above him, beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead that rolled down his freckled face as he tried to read his book, only to catch the sun peeking his rays out from the cover.

John was ordered by his brother Scott after hearing about his hallucination from EOS to return to Earth, and while John would do anything to stay in his home in space, this time John was willing to agree. He picked himself up from the glass floor, somewhat concluding that the nightmares, the apparition of the doppelgänger in his dream, was his brain telling him he desperately needed a break. He packed what little possessions he needed to return to Earth, got onto the Space Elevator, and after a while and a bit he said goodbye to the childlike AI, giving her a small wave and a famous Tracy smile as the doors of the Space Elevator whooshed open for him to step out onto Earth.

It was there on the platform where he was greeted by his brother Alan, the younger astronaut and his youngest brother bouncing on his heels as he grinned fantastically towards John.

"What is it?" John asked, a playful smile on his lips as he looked at Alan with mild amusement as he walked out from the hanger, making his way towards his room.

"Nothing." Alan replied, following John with an energetic skip in his step, "I'm just happy to see you here again. You don't visit often, y'know."

"Even when I call the Island daily?"

"I know but; you being here is different." Alan explained, and John could see a flash of hurt in his blue eyes, and John's smile softened slightly.

"I know, Alan. I can't spend time right now. I've got to sleep, Scott's orders, but would you like to spend some time later?" he suggested, hoping to cheer Alan up, a smile growing on the boy's face was an indication that his plan had worked.

"Totally!" Alan exclaimed, "I gotta do homework now, but meet me by the pool at three in the afternoon!"

With that, Alan gave John a big hug before running off somewhere within the Tracy Villa, leaving John alone in the living room. John shook his head tiredly as he turned towards the upper parts of the Villa. John and Alan were always so close to each other, even when they were thousands of miles apart.

Eight hours later, John sat by the pool, his favourite book in hand, sweating as the sun continued to shine down from above him. Feeling too hot John put his book down onto the dry tiles before lifting the shirt off of him, revealing the galaxy of freckles on his chest.

"Those haven't faded yet?"

John jumped in surprise in his chair as he turned to spot Alan sitting next to him, barely noticing Alan sitting next to him the entire time. His brother's eyes now looked at his own, a playful glare in them.

"They're not a product of a skin condition, Alan, we know that by now." John said, calming down as he unconsciously touched the area above his heart.

"Yeah, remember when we thought it was some weird cancer?" Alan laughed, fond memories surfacing of a younger him and Gordon scattering the room in playful fear whenever John entered a room back in their home in Kansas, John remembering that memory, though with a frown.

"Clearly." he rolled his eyes before reaching back for his book, before settling down in his chair again, the umbrella protecting him from the sun's touch. Opening the book, he merely turned onto the page he was previously reading, catching the attention of Alan.

"You still read from those things?"

"I like the feeling of the pages." John replied to Alan's question, "They remind me of Kansas, of dad."

The mention of their father ushered a moment of silence between the two boys, John quietly reading as he tried to shake away the memory of what he just said, Alan sighing before lying on the deckchair he sat in. Conversations about their missing father has always played this way between the two brothers, both of them not close to the man like their other brothers, but the lack of his presence still stung between them.

Alan's eyes drifted aimlessly, hands tucked under his head as he spotted a large leaf from the backdrop of the tropical jungle drifting towards the pool, landing on the clear surface as delicate as a feather, a small, single, quiet ripple echoing on water.

"So why are you here on Earth, anyway?" asked Alan, "I remember you telling me that you wouldn't be back for another week or two, and that's if we were lucky."

"Scott demanded that I return because I wasn't sleeping well." John answered simply, "I had a mental breakdown while up on Five-"

"So you went space bonkers?"

"Not exactly..." John trailed off, embarrassed at the suggestion of him going 'space bonkers' (though he did wonder what constitutes as going 'space bonkers' in the first place), "I didn't sleep for a while and when I attempted, I had nightmares. Nightmares about me, yet at the same time, they weren't about me."

John sighed, closing his book, his motivation to read snuffed out by the mention of his night terrors.

"Two nightmares, Alan. One of which was like a memory of mine, the other was of me meeting... myself. Both times I felt as though the me in those dream was, not me."

He paused, seeing the confusion on Alan's face, and sighed.

"I'm sorry it's not an adequate explanation, Alan. It seems that I don't have the brain capacity at the moment to explain what I dreamed properly without telling you everything."

"Gravity, huh?"

A chuckle escaped from John's throat, though touched that Alan remembered his strange dislike towards gravity.

"I guess." he said, tucking his book under his arm as he got up from the deckchair.

"Where are you going, John? Aren't you going to tell me more?"

"I will, I just need to get some sunscreen. I'll back in a moment."

Alan nodded, watching as his brother walk towards the villa. It was a rarity in itself for John to be on Earth, and an even rarer occurrence for the man to be outside. John preferred the cool, claustrophobic company of closed off rooms surrounded by books, unlike Alan, who preferred the warm, open fields that stretched on into the never-ending horizon.

Alan was first patient, but as seconds turned into minutes he was steadily growing restless, tapping his foot at the sun continued to shine its rays down upon him, waiting for any sign that could indicate his brother. He could barely see what was going on in the living room, the sun blinding him whenever he dared to look up.

A yell echoed the island, Alan jumping onto his feet, another yell for help was heard, his name, Alan recognised the voice was John's. Jumping over John's deckchair he ran up the stairs that led into the living room, swinging open the door only to lose his footing and trip.

Alan expected to fall, yet he did not. A light tap from behind his head gave him the awareness to realise that he was floating, disbelief etched his face as he gasped in shock, his eyes wide.

"This... this is bad." was all he could say to himself.


	8. Arc 2 - Gravity

**I do not own Thunderbirds. Reviews/faves/follows are highly appreciated.**

 **Just to clarify, the fic takes place before season 2 and after season one, so there are mild spoilers in this chapter**

* * *

Floating above the polished floors of the villa reminded Alan of the time he went to Switzerland with Brains, where he first met Moffie. Pushing himself against the ceiling towards the living room reminded him of when he pushed the big button of the Collider, and the potted plant that drifted past his legs while the gravity inside the villa continued to defy physics, reminded him of the chaos that ensured, the sudden shift of gravity as the Hadron Collider malfunctioned. If there was anything he learnt from that particular rescue mission was that to never activate experimental Hadron Colliders, and that Earth was better off with its gravity.

Alan slowly made his way into the living room, to find many items drifting weightlessly, many items that were dangerously fragile such as Virgil's beloved piano drifted dangerously high from the floor seemingly without care, Alan hoping that if gravity did become normal, the large instrument would be spared; the last thing he wanted to do was to encounter an upset Virgil.

The young boy scanned the large area of the living, the lack of gravity now making it harder for Alan to pinpoint John, now having to look at all directions for his ginger brother as he struggled to see among the items that were floating among him.

"John?" Alan called out as he looked around, only to spot John up on the second floor of the living room, legs wrapped around one of the bars that decorated the railing of the top level, staring at his communicator with great concentration, typing on the holokeys as he muttered what seemed like to himself.

"-The gravity on Earth is still the same around the world, yet I don't understand why we're experiencing zero gravity."

"I'm still having trouble detecting any sort of machinery that could have possibly affected the gravity, John." EOS echoed through his controller, John looking irritable but somewhat sympathetic towards the AI as he continued to type on the screen, his fingers gliding from key to key.

"Have you managed to contact Brains?" he asked, Alan grabbing the bars that were next to John, silently watching as his brother focused on trying to find the origin of their predicament.

"I have, but he seems to currently be on a rescue mission with the others."

"A rescue mission? Brains? Wait, never mind, what about Grandma?"

"With Lady Penelope."

"Right. So, Alan and I are alone on the island."

"Affirmative."

"Okay then, thank you, EOS."

"What are you going to do, John?" EOS asked, her tone echoed with worry, "This is highly unusual, and this gravitational anomaly can spread if not stopped."

"I know, EOS. I'll try my best to figure out why gravity has become abnormal here. You keep monitoring the communication channels while I try to sort this out okay?" John said, his tone soft as he assured her that he had the situation under control, giving EOS a small smile of reassurance before ending his transmission.

"So, I guess you don't know what's going on as well." Alan said, his voice startling John as the ginger Tracy turned his head towards his youngest sibling, gasping Alan's name in surprise.

"Alan I- Well... no." John answered with honesty as he regained his composure, him assuming that Alan was listening to his conversation with EOS the entire time, "There was nothing Thunderbird 5 could detect that is our local gravity, although we're lucky that whatever is causing the zero gravity environment is only affecting this particular room... so far..."

"So far?" Alan exclaimed with worry, his eyes widening as John's suggestion, "Do you mean-"

"I don't know, Alan. But hopefully it won't come to that. And to think I wished for no gravity." John said, whispering the last part to himself; a few minutes ago he yearned the comfort of zero gravity, wishing that he could spend just a few minutes floating serenely, without weight or care. The last thing he expected was getting his wish granted, a wish he quickly regretted.

"Well, I wish gravity would return back to normal." Alan frowned, his hands still curled around a bar of the railing, tethering himself beside his brother, "Who knows what would happen if Earth didn't have gravity!?"

"I wish for that too."

Suddenly, gravity came as quickly as it went, Alan gasping in surprise as he suddenly fell, instinctively grabbing the bar now with two hands as his legs swung in free fall, knees crashing against the concrete wall, a yell of agony escaped from his throat. John himself landed back his head hitting the hard marble floor with a thump as multiple items dropped onto the ground, some crashing and splintering in seconds; the loud, unmistakeable crash of Virgil's grand piano echoed prominently throughout the living room of the villa, keys smashing violently as the crack of wood splintering could be heard.

Alan could only gasp in pain, out of shock and pain as he desperately hung onto the bar, tears streaming out of his eyes as he whimpered in pain, his knees hurting too much to bend. He hoped that John would come to his rescue, and fast.

"Ow..."

"John!" Alan cried for help, hearing his brother groan as his grip started slipping, his heart racing, beating in his throat as his fingers became loose with every passing second.

"Alan?"

The pain that pulsed on the back of his head was momentarily forgotten as John crawled towards the bar and looked down, only to meet Alan's frightened eyes as he hung there. John's own eyes widened, reaching out to grab his brother's hands.

"Alan, Alan hold onto me." John instructed his brother. Alan reluctantly let go momentarily falling further down towards the circle area of their living room, only to be caught by his brother on time.

"Alan, what happened?" John asked his brother, his hands grabbing onto Alan's, ignoring the persistent pain pounding behind his head.

"My knees..." Alan whined, "They hurt."

"Can you bend them?"

"I-I think so."

Alan winced, his hands tightly grabbing onto his brothers as he bent one of his knees, the sole of his shoe scraping the once clean wall of the villa, narrowly avoiding the ruin of one of the portraits that hung below his feet.

"I don't think this one is broken, at least." Alan told John, now trying to do the same with his other knee, "I think I just bruised them, they don't feel broken."

"Well I need you to climb the wall just long enough for me to pull you to the railing to get you up here, do you think you can do that, Alan?" John asked his brother, already feeling the grip he had on his brother's hands slipping.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Alan nodded.

"Good. Okay, that's good; now on three, I want you to jump up as high as you can okay, and I'll make sure to give you the railing, alright?"

"Alright." Alan nodded, now somewhat calmer compared to John.

"Okay... in one-"

Alan winced as he bent his knees, planting his feet firmly against the beige wall.

"-two-"

John tightened his grip, and so did Alan, the elder brother getting ready to pull Alan up, Alan getting ready to jump.

"-three!"

As instructed, Alan clambered on the wall, his feet skidding and kicking as John pulled him up, the momentum of their combined efforts allowed Alan to gain enough height to let go of John's hands and to instead leap and grabbed onto the metal railing as planned. The young Tracy wasted no time in pushing himself over the railing, landing onto the other side with only a small stumble before sitting himself onto the floor, clutching his knee in pain.

"Nice landing."

"Yeah." Alan muttered, acknowledging John's comment as he focused on his knees. He winced as he prodded them, breathing through his teeth as he carefully stretch one of his legs, and then the other.

"They still hurt?" John asked, sitting down on the messy floor next to his brother.

"Yeah, I wasn't high enough to completely smash them into pieces... I think."

"Well they don't look broken."

"And I hope they're not. Do you know how long they take to recover if they are? I can't go on rescues with a busted knee!"

"I am aware of that." John nodded, watching Alan prod his knees with his fingers, "If you'd like, we could go to the kitchen to get some ice."

"Nah, I'm good."

"But I thought your knees hurt?"

"Yeah, but-" Alan started, looking at his John as if trying to get him to understand Alan's position, "-I dunno, what if gravity goes all whack again! The whole place is a mess! What happens in knives dropped onto us? We don't even know what's causing gravity to go whack!"

Alan was hit with a sudden thought.

"Uh, what happened before gravity went all whacko anyway?"

"Well..." John trailed off, trying to remember what had happened before Alan arrived, before the gravity around them defied physics, "Before gravity became abnormal I was just getting another book."

"And?"

"And... what?"

"Did gravity just..." Alan trailed off, raising his hands and shaking them as if to illustrate his point.

"Well... yes."

"Well that got us nowhere." Alan sighed in defeat, dropping his hands to his sides "I mean, unless you somehow wished that gravity was gone-"

"I did."

"-I-What!?"

John's confirmation caused Alan to exclaim with disbelief, his mouth wide as he looked at John, expecting him to instead laugh as Alan fell for his prank. However, the unmoving serious expression of John only confirmed the legitimacy of his claim, "John that's ridiculous."

"Yes, I know."

Alan looked at John again.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Are you suggesting that you caused gravity to disappear?"

"What!? I-No, Alan!"

"Then what else would have caused it? You didn't detect anything machine wise could you, and I really doubt the Hood could own something like a gravity shifting device."

"I doubt he could even operate whatever it is in the first place, you do know he's in prison, right?"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm saying you're doing this."

"Alan, stop being ridiculous, this is not a time for jokes."

"But, John just-"

"Alan, stop it." John snapped, Alan flinching in surprise as if John's tone was like hot oil. John, while capable of anger like any human being, did not usually snap at his brothers, especially Alan. Both brothers locked eyes on what seemed like a long while, before John sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes sleepy with his fingers, feeling guilty to have lashed angrily at his brother like that.

"I'm... sorry, Alan."

"It's okay." Alan nodded in understanding, yet he still was hurt by John's sudden outburst, "But, you still should try it."

"I-okay."

John took a deep breath.

"I wish... there was no gravity."

A moment passed, both Tracys holding their breaths as they waited or something to happen, Alan's palms rested on the ground as John grabbed the rail beside him, both of them expecting something to happen, and yet, nothing did. It was when John decided to abandon their ridiculous hypothesis did the furniture, shattered pots, and even the keys from Virgil's broken piano started to float, John himself feeling the effect of there being no gravity as he carefully raised his legs, finding himself drifting in mid air.

"This doesn't make any sense!" he exclaimed under his breath, his eyes widened in confusion and shock as he gripped the railing tighter.

"John!" Alan exclaimed, more out of fear than wonder as he joined his brother against the railing, "John, you're doing this!"

"But how?"

"I don't know, I thought you did!"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Alan."

"Yeah well, maybe we should figure it out together after you've return gravity to normal."

John opened his mouth, but closed it again. Despite the odd circumstance, Alan might have been right, and with another wish, gravity was restored, both John and Alan lowering gently onto the ground.

"Okay so, where should we start?"

"I'm afraid whatever you're doing will have to wait."

The voice of EOS coming from John's communicator startled the two, both John and Alan jumping in surprise by her sudden presence.

"EOS, were you listening to us the whole time?" Alan asked the AI, his tone shaky as he recovered from the recoil of shock.

"Only the last part of your conversation." She informed Alan, "But I couldn't delay any longer, I picked up a distress signal on the outermost part of the solar system."

"The outermost part? I haven't heard of any ships being there, are you sure?"

"By about ninety-nine point nine nine percent."

"Well, what's the situation?"

"They didn't say."

"Okay, EOS. Just give me the co-ordinates when I'm on Thunderbird 3, I'll take everything I can carry, keep the communication channels open in case something goes super wrong."

"I highly recommend taking John with you, Alan."

"Why me, EOS?" John asked perplexed, "I'm sure Alan could handle whatever's going on himself."

"Negative, John. I'm afraid that is not possible."

"Why not?" Alan said, offended by EOS's comment, "Like John said, I can probably handle the rescue myself. Why does John need to come with us?"

"Because, Alan. Whoever is contacting International Rescue know about John. They're asking for him, and they want him now."


	9. Arc 2 - Light

**I do not own Thunderbirds. Reviews/faves/follows are highly appreciated.**

* * *

The chairs of the cockpit of Thunderbird 3 clicked into place, Alan reaching out for the pistons that help steer the great rocket as the clanging of the tall blast door could be heard twisting shut, both men facing the blue sky, knowing that past the horizon of their Earth lies their mission, yet both feared the otherwise unknown nature of their task, albeit for different reasons.

"Initiating countdown, EOS." Alan informed the AI as John sat silently beside him, observing his little brother's calm facade, knowing him all too well that he already had questions to ask him once they were in space.

"Acknowledged, good luck on your mission Alan."

"Thanks EOS." Alan said as the connection with EOS ended, reaching out onto the dashboard of his ship to press a few buttons, his movements routine and practised from hundreds of missions of a similar nature, "Okay, launching in five, four, three, two, one."

The thrusters of Thunderbird 3 sprung to life, the rocket rumbling as it slowly ascended out from its silo, making its way towards the clouds that were drifting slowly against the bright blue, both John and Alan were lurched back into their seats as the craft ascended steadily into the sky. Both brothers did not speak, and only witnessed the backdrop of blue change into black as the tip of Thunderbird 3 pierced through the sky, the speckle of stars slowly materializing from view, greeting both Alan and John as the rocket turned towards the curved horizon of the Earth. Once broken off from the pull of Earth, Alan slowed down the rocket, adjusting it away from their sun and into the cold black of space before greatly increasing the thrust, lurching the craft into the unknown.

That was all he needed to do. It would be a while before John and Alan reached their destination, and often the silence that travel ushered was one for over thinking, the fear of the unknown, uncertainty of what comes next is set both in their minds. And this was one John feared most about this recent mission, only having found out he could manipulate gravity before their task, his hands still shaking from the odd yet disturbing thought as he stared at his hands that were now covered with the blue of his suit.

Alan himself was worried whether or not they could make it back to Earth, faith in his ship wavering, a thought so alien to him yet at that moment the possibility haunted him while the soft hum of the red rocket echoed through his skeleton, his heart calm, yet shook his frame with a great 'thump' in his stomach as his knees still ached from banging his knees onto the wall of the villa, his grip tightened on the handle of the pistons despite already flicking on the autopilot.

"So... the outermost part of the solar system." Alan said, breaking the tense atmosphere that had settled between the brothers, Alan turning to John with an curious look, "You know why someone would request you?"

"No." John replied shortly, his green blue eyes gazing at the black and white in front of him, his lips settled into a confused, tired pout, "I'm just as confused as you are, Alan. I haven't really much contact with other people besides my university friends and several members of the GDF. I'm however certain that it's not any of them, if that's what you're asking; I'm just as confused as you are."

"Yeah..." Alan muttered, trailing off, letting go of the pistons and resting his hands on his knees, another long pause followed as the two sat in silence, watching the stars blinking in front of them.

"Did that really happen?" Alan asked John, turning to lean towards his brother, bright, shining blue looked intensely at green.

"Did what really happen?"

"You know, with gravity?!"

"I'm not sure." John answered, turning to meet his brother, "It seemed so but, I don't think I can even comprehend what happened."

"Well, I think it happened." Alan said, a nod from John before the conversation stopped as quickly as it started.

"So, tell me about the dreams."

"The dreams?"

"Yeah, you promised to tell me more about them later, and it's later."

"Are you sure?"

"John, you promised, and we have time. C'mon John, you've never back down from a promise."

"Well, there isn't really much to tell."

"John, EOS told me what you told her."

"EOS told you?" John asked, though his tone was one without surprised, the youngest Tracy and the youngest artificial Tracy becoming fast friends after EOS's induction into International Rescue.

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from your point of view." Alan said, but before John could protest Alan made sure to give him his famous 'puppy eyes'.

"Okay, okay. I will." John sighed, Alan looking intently at his brother, silent and settled in his seat, waiting for his older brother to tell him about his dream. With a heavy sigh, John allowed the details to trickle back into his memory.

"I was above Earth, looking down at the planet, with people whom I've never seen before. I think I was on a spaceship-"

"Spaceship? Like, something from a movie?"

"Yes. I was sitting on a chair, overlooking the Earth. There was a woman... she was giving me something. The me in my dream did not like what he saw and demanded that the Earth to be destroyed."

"Destroyed? The Earth? You? But that doesn't sound like you, John."

"I know, but I did."

"Was it hard to watch?"

"Very. But-"

"But what?"

"I guess the weirdest thing is that it felt as if my dream was a memory."

"Oh yeah, dreams are like that." Alan said as John sighed, "Remember that dream I had when we all brought our money together to buy that big chicken when we were small? It was like that."

"In this case no, it was not like that." John frowned, feeling as though suddenly Alan wasn't taking his seriously.

"It felt real to me." Alan said in a matter-of-fact tone, "But did you have other dreams as well?"

"Another dream?" John dwelled, his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he glanced at the floor of the cockpit, "There is one other but, I'm not sure if it counts as a dream."

"Well, tell me then, John."

"I don't think if I understand it myself."

"Dreams don't make sense in general."

"But this is different, Alan." John told him, "It wasn't a dream; it didn't feel like a dream."

"Well, what happened anyway?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Alan." John sighed, as he sat back in his seat, watching the stars as they gleamed from afar, "It just felt. Weird, like the stars were calling me."

"They were calling you?"

"Yes, and my double was there. And they called me 'Starchild'."

"Starchild?" Alan asked his brows furrowed in confusion as John continued to gaze at the empty black of space, "What does that mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." John sighed.

Hours had passed since their last conversation, John reading over the holoscreens, reading over files from missions that came before as Alan snored next to him, fast asleep. John could feel Thunderbird 3 as it slowed down, towards their destination, reaching out to tap the sleeping boy on the shoulder as he continued to look over the screen in front of him.

"Hmm? What?" Alan mumbled, before yawning and stretching in his chair from his sleep, "What is it, John?"

"We've arrived at the rescue site."

"Really? Cause I don't see anything."

"What?"

John looked up from his screen in surprise, expecting to find something akin to a spaceship, yet was faced with nothing.

"This doesn't make any sense." John turned to Alan, his brother nodding agreement.

"Maybe EOS got the co-ordinates wrong? This is deep space after all."

"I don't think she would have." John answered as his eyes flickered from left to right, "There must be an explanation."

Before Alan could retort to his brother, a loud beep echoed from the dashboard, the holoscreen in front of him flashing in red, Alan turning his attention away from his brother as his fingers glided across the screen.

"John, there's something heading towards us!" Alan exclaimed he turned off the autopilot of the craft before instinctively reaching for the navigation pistons, "I'm going to have to take Thunderbird 3 out of its trajectory, hold on tight!"

The red rocket jerked, springing into life as Alan increased the thrusters, the ship shooting across space as Alan expertly reared the red ship away from their colliding object. Surprised by the sudden speed John gasped as he was thrusted back into his seat, reaching for the holoscreen tapping on a panel, only to see for himself the object merely shifting its position in space, heading again towards Thunderbird 3 with incredible speed. A flickered gaze to his side was all Alan needed to stare wide eyed, catching the object shifting towards them.

"Do you know what it is?" Alan asked his brother as he turned to again to focus on the speckles of stars in front of him, the beeps from John's monitor his only guide as Alan turned Thunderbird 3 around with expert motion before the ship shot into space.

"No." was all John could answer, holding a breath of worry as he again saw the object merely shifted its path as it chased the two boys across the black. What concerned John more was the gap between it and them was shortening with each passing moment, it gaining momentum as it hurled towards them. Alan again shifted the direction of his rocket, 'it' again shifting its direction, still in hot pursuit of the rocket.

"Okay, this is really not right." Alan declared as he continue to shift the rocket, their pursuer still chasing them, getting even closer.

The sound of static fizzled and echoed the cockpit.

"-tar-d-St-ch-l-"

"Is whatever that thing chasing us transmitting a message?" Alan asked John in complete disbelief as 'it' caught up to the two Tracys, now touching the thrusters of Thunderbird 3.

"Star-Starchild-Starchild."

"Starchild." John gasped, his eyes widened, his chest tightened in fear as he realised that the thing was after him, "Alan, whatever this thing is. It called us!"

"What? How!?" Alan shouted, panicking as the front of the cockpit was beginning to be enveloped by a bright light, "This doesn't make sense, and we're about to become-"

Alan barely finished his sentence as a sudden flash of light blinded the both of them, the light consuming the ship whole.


	10. Arc 3 - Moon

The light that engulfed the cockpit faded as quickly as it came, the dimming light seeping away, retreating back as John slowly lowered his hands in surrender. He blinked the bright spots that hazed his vision, only to see a light in front of him streaking away, a lone firework against the black as it danced on what looked like a surface of a planet orbiting a dull star, the light illuminating the dusty, abandoned ground, dancing upon the dusty surface, as if wanting him to follow it.

"Where are we?" Alan gasped, gently squeezing his hands around the handles of the navigation pistons as he gazed at the barren scenery among them. Alan's question snapped John's trance, his hand reaching for a button on the dashboard, bringing up the holoscreen as Thunderbird 3 remained motionless, as if the light had halted the great rocket itself.

* * *

The colour from John's face flushed, his face pale, his jaw dropping as his eyebrows stretched up from his forehead, his eyes stared widely at the screen in pure, genuine disbelief.

"This must be a mistake." John finally gasped, getting the attention of Alan, who lifted the straps if his seat to see what John had observed.

"What-" Alan started, his eyes flickering at what was the map of the Milky Way. It took him only a moment later to realise that the icon that represented Thunderbird 3 was located on the outermost tail of their galaxy.

"That's... that's not possible!?" Alan exclaimed, turning to John, his expression now matching his brother, "Tell me that this is a joke, John. I don't think it's even possible for Three to be come all the way out here! Are you seeing this too, John?"

"Yes, Alan." John answered with mirrored disbelief, an uncomfortable knot settled in his throat as he stared at the display. They were far away from Earth, Far _far_ away. The realisation that they will never return to Earth, the horror of being stuck in space to slowly die around the seemingly closing walls of the cockpit of Thunderbird 3; away from Earth, away from the rest of his family. All John could do was sit back into his chair, stunned into silence, his mind racing with questions without answers, and he sunk tiredly in his chair.

Alan however, refused to stay still, and instead started to scan his dashboard in panic, looking for anything that might help them in their situation, a magic button, leaver, _anything_ that could take them back home. He turned to John for guidance, but found his brother sitting there, confused and helpless like he was.

"John?" Alan called in desperation, John turning his head to look at his brother, "John, do you have any ideas what to do?"

"I...no."

The answer John gave Alan left him with more worry than intended, the young boy staring at his brother with his mouth agape. Alan always believed that his brothers, especially John, always had the answer to whatever problem he had faced. For John to have no solution to their predicament was a real possibility that did not sit well with Alan.

"Maybe we should try to call Thunderbird 5?" Alan suggested, his tone unsure, only to be shot down by the shake of John's head.

"I doubt that Five can pick up our signal. We're too far from Earth, Alan."

"Well, I'm going to try anyway."

"Okay." was all John could reply as he turned back to watch the light, with an angry sigh, Alan brought up his own holoscreen and opened the communications channels of Thunderbird 3, hoping that at least someone would answer their cry for help.

"Hello, this is Thunderbird 3-"

"-Starchild?"

Alan paused in the middle of his sentence.

"Hello?"

"Starchild..."

The voice sounded familiar to Alan, and peaked the attention of John, him turning back to look at Alan with shocked eyes.

"Starchild?"

The voice rang again, childlike yet ethereal as it echoed in the speakers. A feeling of instinct caused John to turn to look at the light that was outside the cockpit, now stationary, its light glistening as if it were holy against the dark.

"Is that...?" Alan trailed off, knowing that John knew what he was inquiring about. John could only nod slowly as they both stared at the light, it still waiting in front of them.

"I think it wants you, John. To answer it at least."

"Okay." John muttered, before reaching for the microphone of Thunderbird 3, pressing the button that allowed him to transmit his voice to the entity in front of him, "Hello?"

"Starchild!" the light rang back, dancing as if it were a puppy, before jumping towards the horizon of the planet. When it noticed that John did not follow, it head back towards the rocket, before settling back into its previous spot, "Follow?"

"You want me to follow you?" John asked the light, unsure what it was, and much less what it wanted.

"Follow!"

"I guess it wants me to follow it." John muttered to himself, yet loud enough for Alan to hear him.

"And, you're going to follow it?"

"Not without backup, of course." John said, turning to Alan, "I'd really appreciate the company."

"But John, we don't even know what it is!"

"But it brought us here Alan." John pointed out, his eyes lighting up, Alan able to see John's logic as the metaphorical cogs turned in John's head, his eyes lighting up with ideas like flashbulbs as he looked at his brother with pleading eyes, "And I think it's our way to getting back to Earth. But I need someone who can pull me out of there when things get rough, can you do that for me, Alan?"

"Yeah." Alan replied firmly, nodding his head in agreement, "Just save me as well if I get into a nasty situation again, will yah?"

"I will, Alan. That's a promise."

The two young men emerged from the red rocket that now stood on the surface as if it were a mighty red beacon among the desolate grey that surrounded them, the only light as well as the 'thing' beckoning them to follow as if it were playing with them.

"Follow." the light whispered, echoing through their headsets as it already shot towards the distance of the horizon, John just planting his feet onto the dusty ground, with Alan following close behind. Raising his arm he quickly took readings on the rock below him.

"The gravity here is like our moon back at home." Alan informed John, his brother nodding in acknowledgement, "Okay so, we just follow that thing?"

"Until we find out what it wants with me, yes."

"Okay." Alan nodded, swallowing down the overwhelming number of questions he already had down his throat. He realised that neither him nor John knew what the thing wanted, and that the first steps they both took together on the dusty, uncharted surface was their leap of faith into the unknown. Following the light that would dart excitedly from their destination back to meet the two brothers, and then back into the distance again oscillating between the two. The closer that the brothers were to their destination, the more frequent the light would return until the outline of a building could be seen, its roof a dome as it sat there, abandoned.

The presence of such a building was a curious sight for both brothers, neither them expecting any sign of life on the desolate surface as the light that was guiding them danced in front of the entrance. John was stunned, curious as to how a structure that looked as though it was built by human hands managed to exist out in the far reach of their galaxy? Alan however was scared as to what they would find inside, unsure what things are lurking within.

"Is that where it wants us to go?" Alan asked, his head turned to look at his brother for an answer.

"It looks like it." John replied, before nodding his head towards the building, gesturing Alan to follow him.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Why? Aren't you scared?" John playfully teased, Alan's mouth curling into a frown, him sneering at him in annoyance in response.

"No..." Alan trailed off, looking away from John in embarrassment.

"I'm only teasing, Alan."

"But aren't you scared? We don't even know why... whatever it is... wants you!?"

"Well, we came to find out didn't we?"

"But-"

"If it brings you any comfort, Alan. I'm scared too." John admitted, putting a comforting hand on Alan's shoulder, looking at his brother's eyes with sincerity, "But I know you have my back, and you know I have yours."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alan sighed, looking back to see the light patiently waiting for them, "But this seems... wrong... What is a building doing out here?"

"Hopefully we get our answer when we go inside." John said removing his hand from Alan's shoulder and turning to head towards the light, Alan trailing behind.

"Starchild." the light gasped as John approached it, bouncing excitedly as if to catch his attention, "Door!"

"Door?" John asked the light in confusion.

"Press!"

John turned his head to look at the building, floating towards it and running his hands until he felt a groove in the stone. With Alan floating nearby he pressed it at the light's instruction.

A loud whirr emitted from the wall, John curling his hand back in surprised as it open with ease.

"In... there?" he asked the light, only for it to reply with a happy 'yep yep!'. With a slow acknowledgement, he motioned Alan to follow him, the door sliding shut behind them, leaving them in the dark.

Yet, their moment of darkness did not last for long, light filling the room as bulbs shuttered into life. Both men could feel gravity normalising on its own, the both of them landing on a blue carpet that stretched along the orange gold floor. Engravings of stars and planets could be seen engraved on the walls, the centrepiece of the room, a large globe with stairs that led into the depths of the alien building.

"Whoa." Alan gasped, John flickering his wrist up to scan their surroundings. A bar full of green showed up, an indicator to John that the air around them was breathable.

"Don't go too far, Alan." John warned, following his brother as they made their way towards the globe.

"I know, but John, this is... this is really cool! Do you know what this means?"

"No-"

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

A loud, angry, booming voice interrupted their conversation, the voice familiar and close as it echoed the walls of the room. Both John and Alan jumped in shock and turned to see a figure behind them. A man with bright ginger hair, green eyes that glared at both of them, his uniform a darker blue with gold as a cape that looked like it was made from the fabric of the universe draped upon his shoulders. John recognised the man as the same one from his dreams as he stood in front of them, wearing an expression of anger, yet, as they turned it softened into one of curiosity, and then one of shock.

The man walked towards them, John and Alan looking at each other before he got near them. There he turned on his heel and headed towards John, putting a hand on his shoulder, before pulling him in for a hug.

"You're here." he whispered, John noticing that the man's voice as eerie similar to his. Awkwardly John resisted his gesture, before pushing the man away.

"I-" John started, and yet he saw what he looked like, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. The man looked as though he was a mirror image of John, green eyes blinking as John noticed the freckles he had under his cheeks were similar as well, "I'm sorry but, I don't-"

John stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" his double repeated, looking at John in confusion, before his eyes widened at the meaning of John's question, "Oh. You don't remember."

Raising a hand to place on his chest, the man introduced himself;

"My name is Ares." he said, "King Ares, your ancestor, and the last Starchild before you."


	11. Arc 3 - Ares

Silence fell between the three men. Both Alan and John looked at each other, both having the same expression of shock on their faces, their eyes wide, their mouths hanging open, both wanting to ask the other if what they heard was right: that the man in front of them was an ancestor of John's.

"No way." Alan shook his head as he turned to Ares, his expression of amused disbelief, as if the man, Ares, had told him a joke, "But that means you're-"

"-Dead." Ares interrupted Alan, finishing his sentence abruptly with an annoyed scowl on his face, turning to look down at the younger Tracy, "I am aware of that. After my death my subjects constructed a powerful computer and transferred my consciousness into it, making myself an artificial intelligence so that I could live beyond my grave, ready to help guide my successor towards his destiny as Starchild. What you are looking right now is a hard light hologram of what I used to look like."

Ares' explanation left Alan with more questions than answers, the Tracy perplexed as he looked at his brother's lookalike, his mouth hanging wide, yet John was the next one to ask a question to the deceased noble.

"What is a Starchild?"

John's question put a smile on Ares' face, the dead-yet-not-dead man's glistening eyes looking at his. A small, slimy shiver slithered down his spine, John remembering that this man was the same one from his dreams.

"I'm glad you asked." Ares said, and John wondered whether he noticed John's nervousness, his artificial eyes glancing at his own, staring into them, "If you follow me, I can show you."

"Show us?" Alan asked in John's place, "What do you mean, show us?"

"To demonstrate, to lead by example." Ares replied as he gestured the two to follow him, "This base was especially constructed to house and teach my successor, and within these walls contain the history of my people's culture, and the myths we treasured in the form of murals. It would be a shame not to show you."

Ares gave them a smile before wandering towards one of the stairs that spiralled off into the building. Both Tracys looked at each other with a shared look of doubt and uneasiness, both brothers moving closely to one another as they started their ascent, Ares already steps away.

"John." Alan whispered, "I think he's..."

"I know." John replied, his tone hushed, his hand near his brother's as they followed Ares through an empty corridor, the walls decorated with rags that were once beautiful banners fluttered as they walked passed, their shoes clicking on the hard dull floors. John could see the small, vein like patterns on the marble like floor, his heart racing, his palms clammy under his suit as he walked obediently, being led by Ares as Alan followed beside him, his stomach twisting with anxiety. A look from the corner of his eye saw his brother's empathetic eyes flicker at him as they marched along the halls, only to stop in front of Ares, the royal obviously waiting for them.

"This is the chamber of the Starchild." He explained, his eyes looking at John's with pride, only for John to avoid his gaze. He and Alan looked up to see a tall, glistening, stone-like door, one with engravings of stars and planets and asteroids, "Inside I will tell you my legacy as a Starchild, and your destiny as my successor."

Ares turned towards the doors and pushed them open, the doors creaking with age as a light emerged from the cracks. With a push the doors swung open, exposing the magnificence of the room within that took both John's and Alan's breath away as they stepped inside.

The ceiling of the room was the first thing that caught their eyes. Etchings of constellations alien to them flew as the room lit up with a glowing light, pictures of Ares carrying planets on shoulders, him weaving galaxies on his delicate fingertips were depicted as the two brothers made their way to their guide. While Alan was amazed with the craftsmanship and the beauty of the images, John felt small. He felt uncomfortable. He felt wrong.

"John, this place is awesome." Alan breathed, turning to his brother and seeing the discomfort on his face, "John?"

"I can imagine that this is a lot to take in." Ares said, swooping in to be at John's side. A hand on his shoulder caused John to jump and turn to glance as Ares' eyes.

"Ares-"

"I'm sorry I startled you, Starchild." Ares apologised, "I know it's a lot to take in. When I was first told about my powers, I was just as shocked as you are right now."

"Yes and, you're going to tell me in this room?"

"That's what it was build for." Ares smiled, his hand dropping from John's shoulder, turning on his heel towards the middle of the room. Both Alan and John shared a short glance before joining the deceased king. With a wave of Ares' hand the lights dimmed before a small dome in the floor flickered to life, an image of a galaxy displaying in front of them.

"This was my home, the Way Point Galaxy," Ares began, and John could not help but put a hand on his chest, the galaxy looking too much like the cluster of freckles he was born with "a galaxy that was in the centre of the universe. I was born into the royal family, and it was there where I discovered that I was the Starchild."

"Well, at least we know he came from humble beginnings." Alan mumbled sarcastically to John, which earned him a smile of amusement from his brother, and the glare of anger from Ares.

"Anyway, the Starchild in our legends, is essentially the child of the universe, born to unite galaxies together, and to take care of it while tapping into the powers of the universe itself. Tell me, Starchild, what is your desire in life?"

"Desire?"

"Your purpose, your calling, what you strive to accomplish during your existence, what burns in your heart. Tell me Starchild, what do you want to do?"

"To help."

"To... help?" asked Ares, a puzzled look in his face, John surprised at the other man's expression.

"To help people. To save them from trouble. I've always wanted to help people, to lend them a shoulder of comfort, even if all they want me to do is listen to their cries for help. That's what I've chosen to do."

Ares looked at John, his gleaming, artificial eyes looked straight at him as if trying to process what John had said, the cogs in his mind turning. An uncomfortable moment passed before he nodded, indicating understanding towards John.

"I was the same." he muttered, turning back to the projection.

"And, what can a Starchild do?" Alan asked, and Ares scowled at the boy's question, before turning to Alan with a smile.

"Anything. Tell me Starchild." he said, turning to John again, "What was your first ability?"

"Ability?" John asked, confused by Ares' question, "I don't know if this counts but, I did manage to control gravity-"

"That was mine as well." Ares smiled proudly, "That was when I knew that I was the Starchild, and very soon other abilities will be reawakened."

"But please, do not worry." Ares quickly added when he saw the nervous look in John's eyes, "I will help teach you how to control and fully utilize your powers, train you to the best of my abilities so that you can aid the universe."

John looked down at the floor nervously.

"How did you unite the galaxy? Or the galaxies that existed during your time." asked John, looking up at Ares with curious eyes, "I assume with the expansion of the universe now, there weren't many galaxies to unite."

"I conquered them."

An answer so simple yet resonated with the two Tracys with so much concern and surprise that both of them looked at Ares in disbelief, and Ares noted this. "I had to." he added, defending himself from their disapproving glares, "the universe is less forgiving then; it was the only thing I could do."

"That's still wrong." Alan stated, turning to John, "John, you agree with me right?"

"I do, Alan." John nodded, turning to the king standing beside them, "Do you think the universe now would be any different."

"I... don't know." Ares replied, shaking his head, "I don't know what state the universe is in right now, and the only advice I can give you is to follow my footsteps, Starchild."

Ares looked at John.

"So, Starchild, would you want to learn how to better the universe."

"Will I have to stay here?"

"Yes, in order for me to teach you."

"But John, what about the others?" Alan reacted, asking his brother with a hurt whine, his eyes wide as pleaded for John to stay on Earth "You can't just leave us! What about International Rescue? What about our family? We can't lose you too."

John found himself torn, unsure what path to choose. He did not want his family to lose another member, their hearts still tender regarding the disappearance of their father, and the loss of a member of International Rescue was surely to have drastic consequences back on Earth. Yet, he was afraid he was not able to control his powers, the thought of him being the reason for potentially millions of lives loss and unleashing utter chaos into the universe made him think that he should stay with Ares. Two paths were shown in front of him, and all he could do was to look at both Alan and Ares' suspenseful faces.

"What is your choice, Starchild?" asked Ares.

"I-" John started, visibly panicking before taking a long, shaky breath calming himself, "I don't know. I need. I need time to think."

"But, John-"

"Alan." John sighed, "Alan please. I know you want me to go back to Earth but, what if I destroy it? I only want to help people live their lives, not end them, and Ares is the only one who can teach me."

He sighed.

"Please, Alan. I just need time to process this."

"Okay, John." Alan nodded, his upset at the thought of yet another Tracy leaving their family visible on his face.

"John?"

"Yes, Alan?"

"May I have a hug?"

"Of course."

John opened his arms, Alan walking up to his brother before wrapping his arms around John's waist, the other hugging back.

"Just, make the right choice, okay?"

"I will, Alan."

"And don't forget to say goodbye if you do decide to stay, okay?"

"Of course I won't."

Alan nodded, before breaking away from John, wiping a tear that ran down his face.

"I'm gonna go now." Alan said, and turned towards the door, making his way out of the room.

"I trust that you'll make the right decision, Starchild." Ares said, before following Alan into the hallway.

"Yeah." John muttered to himself, watching as the two men walk out of the room, the tall doors swinging shut, leaving him alone in the vast room, "I hope that as well."


	12. Arc 3 - Choice

**AN: This is super late lmao**

 **Edit: fixed the chapter by removing the HTML, jfc fanfiction dot net**

* * *

Alan wandered the hall just outside the room where John currently was, pacing anxiously across the marble floor as Ares merely looked over the rail down towards the entrance of the building. Though it had been minutes since John requested solitude to ponder about his future, it already felt like an eternity to the younger Tracy. He dared not ponder on the events that led them up to this moment. The thought of John not being human, and the mere suggestion that another anchor of his family will be lost scared him.

He turned to Ares, who was still focused at the view over the railing, as if not wanting to glance at the youngest Tracy. Alan wondered whether Ares was just as quiet as John, or was just shy to talk to him. He approached the holographic man with caution.

"I'm Alan, by the way."

Ares turned to Alan with hateful eyes, startling the young Tracy.

"I don't care." He said simply, each word carefully pronounced as he gazed down at Alan before turning back down to look at the floor below. Silence once again settled between them, Alan shocked at the hostility Ares had shown towards him, the AI showing kindness to his brother just moments ago. Another round of circling the floor passed before Alan dared to speak to Ares again.

"So, John is a Starchild."

"Yes."

"And, what is a Starchild, exactly?"

"Were you not listening?" Ares snapped, impatience in his tone as he continued to avoid Alan's gaze in disgust, "He is the child of the universe, born to unite the galaxies and to rule it, a higher purpose than you could ever hope to achieve."

"Yeah but, why does he have to stay here?" Alan asked as he walked closer to Ares, the man merely shuffling away in response.

"Because, this is where he belongs." Ares answers, now staring off into the distance of the corridor.

"But, he's my brother."

"Your brother?" Ares asks in disbelief, turning to meet Alan's eyes for the first time, bright neon eyes now boreing into blue as his mouth curled into a sinister grin, "Your brother? He is not your brother, stupid child. His home, his place of belonging is here, with me. Just because you found him and decided to adopt him to accommodate your otherwise lonely existence does not change that."

"But-"

"Why can't you accept the fact that he will never be part of your family?" Ares asks Alan, impatience in his voice. Alan took a step back from Ares' oppressive gaze, anger swelling up his chest as tears pricked from his eyes. The subject of family was always a sensitive subject for the youngest Tracy.

"Because-"

"Because what?"

"Because he has a family on Earth! He was born to our family on our planet! And you can't just take him away from us, we need him."

Alan's voice had gone quiet, but his words rang in Ares' head. The dead king looked at him perplexed, before his green eyes widened.

"Earth?" Ares asked, his eyes and tone void of the anger which he previously displayed. Alan noted this terrifying change of emotion, yet was willing to answer Ares' question.

"Yes, Earth." Alan answered.

"Does this Earth have... life?"

"Yes." Alan responded, unease beginning to settle in his stomach like a stone, his answer echoing the hall in which they both were in. It took a while before Ares had a look of understanding, as if Alan had given him something Ares was looking for.

Yet, the dead King clearly did not like Alan's answer, turning around to look away at the boy. Squeezing his eyes shut, he grabbed the railing, seemingly collapsing under his own weight. A sob escaped from Ares' throat.

"Ares?"

"Why must you always ruin my plans." Ares mumbled bitterly, Alan barely being able to hear his words.

"I'm sorry?"

The apology Alan said to Ares only made Ares grip the railing tighter, his shoulders tensing as the dead King uttered a laugh; a small, yet cold laugh that pricked Alan's skin and sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"You're not sorry." he spat, and the feeling of unease in Alan's stomach grew to his chest, , "First you killed me, and now you led my descendent astray."

"Wha-"

"Don't you know how long I've waited!?" Ares shouted, his voice shaking with rage as he turned to look at Alan, his green eyes glowing hauntingly at him. Alan took a step back. The unease he was feeling transformed to fear as Ares stepped forward.

"I don't-"

"Of course you don't." Ares spat, interrupting Alan as he continued to walk threateningly towards him, Alan stepping back as Ares got closer and closer, "Even after death you taunt me, Hermes. Something I should have expected."

"Hermes? Who's Hermes?" Alan stuttered, his back now pressed against the walls, Ares looming over him, and could only watch helplessly as Ares' gaze trapped him in place.

"Do not lie to me, Hermes." Ares hissed, "I don't know how you were able to return to the realm of the living, but the moment the Starchild, MY Starchild, did not even know of me, I knew you had something to do with it."

"But-"

"And now you are trying to lead him astray!" Ares snapped, his words echoing across the hall. Alan could not help but whimper in fear of Ares. He shrunk down onto the floor, and was about to escape the presence of the Dead King. Ares noting his attempt to escape blocked his path. Before Alan could react, Ares grabbed him by the neck.

"I won't let you escape again. I won't let you win; you have already ruined my life, my legacy, and I won't let you do it again you disgusting parasite!"

* * *

The projection of the Milky Way galaxy swirled in front of John, a calm image that eased his racing, uncertain state of mind. He knew that his decision to stay or to go would affect the universe on such a grand scale that he could not yet comprehend. A higher calling, his family and his home in need of him. Two paths with equal importance lay in front of him.

A sigh escaped from his lips, the weight of his choice too great for him as he reached for the projection. He dipped his fingers, tiny specks resembling stars slowly surrounding his fingers, and he pulled his hand back in mild surprise.

Shouts came from behind the door, John recognised in alarm to be the voice of Ares. Words that seethed with hatred echoed from outside, and John anxiety only worsened when he could faintly hear the violent threats towards his brother.

He ran to the door, opening it to find Ares gripping Alan's throat, his younger brother pinned against the wall, struggling desperately to escape his grip as Ares held him tighter. John could only look in horror, helpless as Alan's eyes met his.

"John..."

His name whispered from Alan's lips caught the attention of Ares. He turned, dropping his grip from Alan's neck, the boy gasping and coughing as Ares looked at John in shock.

"Starchild, he was trying to lead you astray!" Ares defended himself as Alan scuttled towards John, Ares' attention shifting from him opening a window of opportunity. John barely acknowledged the words of the Dead King, instead crouching down to embrace his brother. Alan's arms latched onto his waist. His gloved hand drifted towards his brother's back, touching Alan to comfort him.

"It's okay, Alan. You're safe with me."

John looked up to meet Ares' eyes, his eyes changing from a soft and gentle gaze to a gaze that rivalled Ares.

"I'm not staying here." John simply declared to the king. Ares looked at him, and shook his head.

"I was too late."

"Too late?"

"There's only one way to fix this."

Ignoring John, Ares stretched his arm towards John, his hand out wide, small, white lights resembling stars that previously danced between John's fingers surrounding his own slender digits. A long, thin rapier appeared before Ares, and he coiled his fingers onto the grip.

"This is for our own good, Starchild." Ares said, John quickly ushering Alan up to his feet as Ares swiped the newly materialized sword down, "You are too far gone, corrupted, your purpose lost as my descendant; no, my reincarnation."

"Ares-"

"SILENCE IMPOSTOR. You have no right to speak. Now, I will ask once, and only once: give me your life and the life of that brat before I take it for myself."


End file.
